


[Podfic of] (you are) the girl that i've been dreaming of

by knight_tracer



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In which Karma is acting weird, and Amy realizes why.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] (you are) the girl that i've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(you are) the girl that i've been dreaming of](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842310) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



> Cover art by fire_juggler.

Length: 10:41  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/\(you%20are\)%20the%20girl%20that%20i've%20been%20dreaming%20of.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/\(you%20are\)%20the%20girl%20that%20i've%20been%20dreaming%20of.m4b) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
